Revolution X
by mr-srw
Summary: As First class comes out i'm reminded of beginnings. i think some interesting things could have been done from beginning of X-Men. influenced by mostly the comics, with major concepts from Xmen Evolution. Majorly AU but have  13 chapters planned R&R!
1. Prologue: Independence Day

A/N: Everything is owned by disney, lord help us.

Erik loved Charles, they were best friends. In fact that was one of the main reasons that humans were not at his feet. When Erik utilized his powers for protection of his squad, Charles was the one who convinced him that subtlety was the best option as far as his mutancy.

"They'll never understand, Erik. At least, not any time relatively soon. That will take work." charles had said many times. The few exposed mutants had faced terrible fates: disappearances, exile, beatings, even public executions. Charles was right, he had too much to live for. Magda was pregnant.

* * *

><p>Those two, were unfortunately what brought them here today. Charles in a ball on the floor, after Erik confronted them about the affair.<p>

"I trust you've learned I'm not to be trifled with, Charles. Now for you, my dearest. Every-"

From his place sprawled on the floor, a knife in his back, literally, Charles saw wanda come inside from playing with the boys, and decided to do something he'd not done in very long time. " Erik, you are going to leave this place. As long as you have violent intentions toward Magda, do not come back to Bayville. You don't want your children to be without a father, nor do you want little Wanda or Pietro to see you like this. Walk away."

Although it sounded like many of the things he had been told by Xavier in the war, this was different. He still wanted his revenge but only a single tear of frustration could fall as he casually but decidedly walked out the door, and got in their car to drive away for more than a decade...

* * *

><p>The divorce had been swift, Gabrielle took his David to Scotland to help at Moira's research facility on Muir Island. Charles was saddened but relieved. As much a "family" man as he was, he felt he had picked the wrong woman to start one with, and thus Magda and he were married, and they raised the twins as their own. In ten years, Magda had passed, and although he would love to have spent more time grieving their mothers death triggered both Wanda and Pietro's mutant powers, and that's when Professor Charles Xavier learned that maybe his calling was not for a giant lecture hall, but more individualized for adolescents. Another year and Sean and Moira call, and their young Theresa has developed powers not dissimilar from Seans but for fear Sean never learned true control of his own, and that's when Xavier's Home for gifted youngsters began: three teachers, albeit Moira split her time between the research facility and Westchester county, three students, with an eye for expansion. Xavier's dream began that day. Peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants.<p>

A/N: read & review. have plans for all original x men and the twins and siryn for at least thirteen chapters and i'm enthusiastic about taking this universe further if people like it, so lemme know, know this first chapter isn't very interesting, but the next chapter will be better, promise!


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

A/N thanks to Raven and SuperGrover for the positive, encouraging reviews! To Jian, although I think there are some interesting story points there, it has been done in adjectiveless x-men, and due to Mystiques character, it just didn't last very long, and unfortunately is not in my plans, very specifically not my immediate plans. Lastly, if Greenkidx decided to give me another shot I'd love to respond to you. Although I love the Prof and Mags, I am not the best at writing them, especially alone, so i have to agree that the first chapter could easily have felt rushed, but as far as your "shock" factor, I have to disagree. There are multitudes of stories, including ultimate line canon that have Magneto as responsible for Charles' disability and I needed a way for plot reasons to keep Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch around without keeping Mags around and this seemed plausible. Any decision i've made, or intend to make with a huge shock factor in my plans has to do with charecterization and story line and my next huge shocker will not come for a VERY long time if ever, so I encourage you to give me one more chance.

Bobby Drake stepped off the plane with his parents and out of the terminal to baggage claim to find a man in his thirties, red scraggly with a sign that said "bobbby Drake for the home for gifted youngsters.

Sean Cassidy introduced himself. "I'm Sean Cassidy, co-founder of the institute, I trust young Bobby's here aren't the only bags? You'll be wanting to see the institute?"

After a quick glance between them, Bill Drake looked back and forth between his son, Cassidy, and his wife several times before speaking up, "As Much as we'd love too, Mr. Cassidy, it's just that from the photos from the emails, and our several talks with you and Dr. Xavier, Maddy and I feel like we know the place already. And we really do have to be getting back, Tax season and all."

Being Irish, Sean wasn't completely sure of himself when he asked with some curiosity and a slight bit of disgust "Isn't tax season in April?" But Bill and Madeline Drake were already hurrriedly walking back to the terminal.

At this Bobby looked heartbroken and unsurprised, and followed Mr. Cassidy silently until reaching a large blue humvee. "Whoa Mr. Cassidy is that your ride?"

"It's Sean, I'm not really a teacher, more of a parental figure, for residential life, me and me wife, Moira. And the Hummer is actually property of the institute. Me Wife's got a Sedan, and me a green Jaguar with a yellow racing stripe."

"You've Got a Jag? That's awesome!" Bobby enthused as Sean helped him load his bags into the trunk.

After a few minutes on the road, as it was about an hour up I95, Bobby finally spoke, seemingly about the incedent with his parents at the airport. "They're afraid of me. My powers. Ever since i accidentally froze the cat, they've niether one looked at me the same. It's not like I've had a ton of really bad stuff happen ya know?"

"That's part of what the professor wants to change. He's as much about educating the masses about mutants as helping young'uns like you to control your powers. Even though my daughter and I have identical powers, I wasn't able to explain to her how to control them, but the professor's really good with that kind of stuff, he'll teach you too."

For the hour or so they chatted sporadically, about their powers, and soccer, and to Bobby's surprise, FPS games, like Halo 3, and COD 2. Sean mainly comlained about how the tactics were rife with inaccuracy.

As they arrived at the mansion, Bobby was dumbfounded by the enormity of the property that had been described to him and his parents over the phone as a home looked to him like a large luxorious hotel. As he admired the place through the window as they pulled in he saw for a split second what looked like a teenager with white hair but as soon as he was there, he was gone.

In his place was a pair of red laser beams, or as far as Bobby could tell that's what they were. There was an attractive brunette laughing at the scene, as the silver haired boy continued to pop up in several places in the yard. the boy the lasers came from seemed to come from his eyes, became increasingly frustrated at which point the brunette seemed to throw something on the ground, something pink. Soon after, the silver haired boy seemed to trip in roughly the ames place, much to her delight, and his dismay, and the red lasers seemed to finally peg him on the ass during his fall.

As Sean parked and Bobby and he grabbed his luggage, Sean Called out "Warren! get down here and pull your weight! Show Bobby here to his room!"

Bobby looked up to where Sean was yelling, and blinked. He couldn't be seeing what he thought he was. It was impossible. It was an Angel. As he landed, Bobby was so sure, he was very tempted to ask, so being who he was, he asked "A-are you an angel?"

"A- are you an idiot? Freshman." was his response. Since being here, Warren Worthington had a huge chip on his shoulder. His parents brought him here when they heard that renowned genetecist Moira Cassidy-MacTaggart was here now, instead of her Muir Island. They demanded a cure, after his wings had grown back twice. He loved his wings and flying he told his parents, but they couldn't be a parent to a mutant. It was preferable, at least in his fathers eyes to tell everyone he was a runaway, and a terrible kid. So when Charles and Moira refused to "cure" Warren, as if they could, His father left him here, telling him that if he came back to Providence, that he would likely be shot, or else locked away. So he was cut off, and contributing to the household was not agreeing with him anymore than being abandoned by his father.

When they reached his room, Warren said "This is your room. Put your bags by the bed and follow me. The Prof wants to meet us in the dining room, he wants to introduce everyone to you."

"How do you know?"

"Freshman"

As they walked back, Bobby noticed in the living room something he hadn't yet. A redheaded girel and a boy playing chess. The intersting part though was not only how fast they were playing but the fact that the girl was not touching her pieces, and against all rules of anatomy for someone his size, the boy had his feet and knees sticking out to the side, and his feet propped in the seat of the chair.

"You guys coming?" Warren asked them.

The redhead answered with a smirk "Just one second, Warren, I've almost got Hank in... Checkmate!"

"You know I let you win, right, Jeanie?" said the monkey-boy.

"I know, Hank, and I appreciate it" as they got up to follow Warren as well. She glanced at the Freshman and asked, "So what's your trick?"

"I freeze stuff." said Bobby as they entered the dining room and saw at the head of the table a man in a wheel chair, and behind him on either side was Sean and what he could ony assume was Moira MacTaggart.

"Welcome Bobby. I'm Professor Charles Xavier, welcome to my home. I trust your parents told you about our current way of doing things for the most part?"

"Yeah. you don't have enough teachers to qualify this as an actual school so we will be attending Bayville Academy, where you teach ethics, and Ms. MacTaggart teaches life sciences."

"Precisely. Let Me intorduce you to your classmates, housemates, and fellow gifted young people."

As he pointed to the brunette girl and silver haired boy he said "These are my children, Wanda Xavier, and Pietro Lensherr. They are juniors this year. Wanda can temporarily cause a person or area higher probability of negative outcome, or bad luck. She likes to call it 'Hexing'. The larger the hex, the more catastrophic the results are likely to be, which is why she only uses them in very small portions. Pietro has a speed no man or woman on record can match. In fact for a few miles, he is twice as fast as Sean's Jaguar."

Nodding towards monkey-boy, (Hank was it?) Charles said "This is Hank McCoy. Although he is your age, this will be his first and last year here, due to his advanced intellect, he has skipped three years, and is a senior this year, but that is not his genetic gift. Hank has superhuman reflexes, agility, and mild superhuman strength."

At the boy in the red glasses who was shooting at Pietro earlier, "This is Scott. He has the ability to shoot concussive blasts from his eyes. Due to his limited control and destructive nature of his ability it is important that you never take his glasses, made of ruby quartz, the only thing keeping his blasts from being contiuous."

"You already know Warren, and his ability needs little explanation, so the Redheaded young woman next to him is Jean Grey. She has telekenesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. She's reached the level where she can lift certain larger things as this table fairly well, and we're working on applying her telekenesis on her own body, resultingh in flight."

"Lastly, this is Theresa, or Terry, as she prefers to be called." As this was the first time Bobby looked at her, he was blown away. In his mind, this strawberry blond, frecklefaced girl was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He was so distracted he barely heard the Professor say somehting about her sonic screams. he didn't think about much else but her for the rest of the night.

When Charles awoke the next morning, a saturday, feeling very good about this years progress. with a few minor exceptions, all his students were happy healthy, with positive attitudes, and the eight of them was double the last years 4. As he wheeled his way towards the kitchen for his morning coffee, he ran into a panicked, out of breath Moira.

"Charles, it's Erik." She wheeled him into the study, and there, on the local news was a man in a red bodysuit, purple cape, in the background a gate torn to shreds and a rain of bullets stopped in midair."

The saturday midmorning anchor was panicked, as any anchor would be, saying "The man, calling himself Magneto, is demanding the voluntary disarmament of the base, lest he blows it up himself with his mutant powers."

A/N: Read&Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Magneto

"You can't come with me Sean! Erik is obviously very dangerous right now and ff something happened to you, I couldn't forgive myself!" They had been arguing in his office for some time now. Sean was not seeming to budge. "What would happen to Moira? Theresa? They would be devastated! Who would run the institute?"

"Yer' one to talk ol' Charley! Of the four of us, I was the one to continue in special forces, and yer' in a wheelchair! Besides, neither Theresa or Moira would be completely alone. If something were to happen to you, those twins would lose the only family they have left! Do you want Wanda to have another episode like when her powers manifested?"

"Of course not! But Pietro, as much as he loves me still holds out hope his father will return one day! I ruined that boys life and Wanda's as well. This is something that needs doing, and I promised Magda to keep them safe. And if Erik doesn't know I'm coming my powers are strong enough to destroy his violent tendencies to the point where he might be able to join us here! And the twins could have their actual father back!"

At this point Moira piped up "Charles, you are a smart man, so you know as well as I do that Erik could have picked any place in the country or any other place in the world for that matter, he chose upstate because he _knew_ you would come. he wants to finish what he started 12 years ago."

Charles reflected on the argument he had with the two of them this morning as he rode in a chauffered towncar. He didn't make a habit out of ignoring the council of his associates their opinions were usually very sound. But today he knew it wasn't in the cards. He was relieved that he had managed to talk them out of anything foolish without resorting to his powers. Unfortunately he thought that was unlikely to be possible with Magneto. He decided to use the moniker, as ridiculous as he found it because the Erik he once knew was gone, and it was his fault. He couldn't focus on that, for fear of breaking down. All he knew was Magneto was his responsibility and his alone. He already destroyed two families, he hoped the destruction that he caused then and in the gulf would be the last he ever had to be responsible for.

"Dr. Xavier? We're here."

"Thank you, Mr. Corsi. I'll call your service again when my business is done here." Mr. Corsi helped him out of the specialized towncar about three blocks from the base. Charles "talked" his way through several check points, until he could see Erik in the distance. Barring a psychic link with someone, the only people he could influence had to be directly within eyesight. He closed his eyes and put his right index fingers to his temple, and reached out for Erik and found... nothing.

It was as if the space that should be occupied by his mind was nowhere to be found. Chalres wasn't sure whether his powers were malfunctioning or something more sinister was going on, but it didn't matter. His purpose here was the same. He went to talk to the officer in charge and had him remove news cameras from the area and approached Erik in his wheelchair. He had always looked up at Erik but this felt more to him like a David and Goliath scenario, if David had no slingshot, and had stolen Goliaths wife. So, not really all that similar.

"Ah, Charles, how nice to see you. I'd hoped you would come for front row seats to the revolution. After all, I couldn't very well bring the revolution to you, could I?"

"No, Erik, you couldn't. but you need to stop this. You've already set back mutant human relations ten years. I hear on the news all the time of petty thieves with powers, but terrorism?" As he started talking he was trying very hard to compel him, but to no avail yet again.

"Do you like my trick, Charles? I've seen you do that temple thing hundreds of times. I've spent the last years training myself. My power is enourmous, but I was never able to shake off the one time you ever gave me a command, regardless how many times I tried. So when this plan to draw you out was first being developed, I thought to myself, what's to stop him from using the same childish fear ridden tactic again? Well I did my research, and your brains signals are electronic, did you know that? Of course you did, your Dr. Charles Xavier. Anyway, I got to thinking as your power is mental, it must have something to do with electricity. Certain metals disrupt specific electrical waves, so i found this metal called vibranium. its so strong, it has to do the trick, and what do you know? I was right. now you are at my mercy. You know at the very least you should have found a plastic wheel chair."

"Erik there's no need for this! Just go home!"

"HOME, Charles? I assume your talking about Magneto's home, because Erik no longer has one, you saw to that! He's all but dead. No matter. I'm going to eliminate threats to the mutant race wherever I see them, so we can rise to our rightful place, above humans. And as for you Charles, Your going to watch me destroy this place. You'll have a front row seat. One might even say a little to close to the fireworks. but first I've been training my powers' dexterity lately do you think this dead soldiers knife can carve the names of the lives you've destroyed onto your chest? Let's see, i can think of four people off the top of my head, let's see how many more we can think of together...

A/N: your reviews, both positive and negative keep me enthusiastic and writing this project quickly!


	4. Chapter 3: Formation

As the day wore on, and each of the students got up, the tension in the mansion rose. These were kids alright, but they were all too aware of what a bad turnout to this standoff could mean not only for their country, but much more for the mutant race.

No one had left the presence of a telivision for very long all day, and no one was happy. Finally, Moira gave Sean an almost imperceptible nod and he stood up with a purpose "Okay kids, I've got something to tell you. About the time the live cameras went down on the newscast, the professor went there to try and talk some sense into this Magneto character, and-

Wanda was up and practically screaming in less than a second. "What? Dad went there? Why didn't you stop him? Or go with him? We have to help!"

"Whoa! Wait a second Wanda! Couple things wrong with that scenario. Firstly, if your father decides to do something, he's going to do it, no stopping him in any peaceable kinda way. Second, he wouldn't let me, said it was to dangerous. Now, of course, I'm gonna have to go get him. Wish me luck."

Scott and Pietro jumped up about the same time to say "I'm Coming with you!"

"Now boys, you know I can't let you do that. You're children, and in my care. It's obviously far too dangerous. A scream or two, and I'll be done, with Charles in tow."

"That's not fair! this isn't just my dad, Sean, it's much too important to just leave for someone else! How will Dad's dream survive an attack like this? How long do you think it will be before the government decides to hunt us all down, and have an old fashioned witch burning?"

At this point, every one was in a dead silence over Wanda's words. Like it or not they rang true to every ear in the room. After about five minutes with every eye in the room on Sean, he finally gave in. "Okay, here's the deal. As you know i used to be in special ops. I have a few lighter wait suits that protect from fairly heavy fire. Anyone who can fit into one can come if we can find a way."

As they all made their way to the Cassidy's suite, Sean saw the lividity in Moira's eyes although she knew this was the right thing, it was also incredibly dangerous, and her daughter better not go.

After a hurried fifteen minutes, those that could fit in the light armored suits were Pietro, Scott, and Hank."Okay, we have our team. The four of us will be the ones to go."

Hank was the one to speak up. "One problem, Sir. how are we going to get into a military base with no I.D., and no powers like the professors?"

"I'll fly you, Hank, and Sean can get Scott. I don't think a checkpoint will have any effect on Pietro. Is that okay, Sean?"

"I don't see why not, Warren. Thank you. As for the rest of you to avoid detection, you'll be wearing these knit masks, as hot as they are, to protect your identitys, just like myself. We'll also need to come up with code names for each of you. No taking chances on the military hearing our names." Or Erik hearing Pietro's, he thought to himself.

"I'm Quicksilver!" Pietro said, due to his hair, and his speed.

"I'll be Concussion!" Scott.

"For Irony's sake, i think I'll choose the Beast!"

"And my old code name from my special ops days was Banshee."

Now that we're here, men, all joking needs to be put aside as do emotions. This is a deadly serious operation. Warren, you go home, once we rescue Charles, we'll be able to use his powers to get out of here. Now, boys, it's time for magneto to taste some X-men.

A/N: before i get any flames or lose readers due to Scott's codename, it's important to note that in this universe, the students as any type of compative force hasn't been in the cards until today. That being said, Cyclops does nnot have the visor that makes his eye beams visually into a single beam which is the reason he's named Cyclops, once he gets his combat visor, I'll have him renamed. As always, Please RnR. The battle with Mags is coming! but that's not the end of this story, quite a few more storylines outlined and vague plans for after that so please keep reading, I've got some very interesting character turns on the way! Happy independence day to my American readers!


End file.
